(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices have exploded onto the market, and sales thereof are growing quickly. The flat panel display is a display device that is thin compared with the size of the screen thereof, and a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) and an organic light emitting device (“OLED”) are among widely used flat panel displays.
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel displays that are now widely used. The liquid crystal display includes two display panel sheets in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panel sheets. In the liquid crystal display, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, and imaged are displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light.
Among the liquid crystal displays, a liquid crystal display having a structure in which field generating electrodes are respectively formed on two display panels is widely used. Particularly, a general structure of the widely used liquid crystal displays includes one display panel having a plurality of pixel electrodes disposed in a matrix form, and the other panel having a common electrode covering the whole surface thereof. In the liquid crystal display, each pixel electrode is separately applied with a voltage, and the common electrode is applied with a common voltage to display images.
A thin film transistor (“TFT”) as a three terminal element is connected to each pixel electrode for switching the voltage applied to the pixel electrode, and a plurality of gate lines transmitting signals to control the thin film transistor, and a plurality of data lines transmitting the voltage that is applied to the pixel electrode are provided. Also, to apply the common voltage to the common electrode, the display panel including the thin film transistor and the pixel electrode further includes wiring transmitting the common voltage. A short point is formed by dripping conductive balls at a portion of a region of the display panel, and the common voltage wiring and the common electrode are electrically connected to each other through the short point. To form a uniform equipotential at the common electrode, a sufficient number of the short points are required, but the number of short points is limited by the spatial capacity and several conditions during the process.